Denethor's Grabkammer das Seelengrab
by getackertesHerz
Summary: Kurz nach seiner Krönung stößt Aragorn auf eine geheime Grabkammer, die Denethor vor seinem Tod hatte bauen lassen. Hinter der verriegelten Tür befinden sich lebende Menschen, die Denethor jahrelang eingesperrt und gefoltert hatte...
1. Teil 1

**Denethor's Grabkammer - das Seelengrab**

Teil 1

Es war dunkler als sonst. Die flackernden Kerzen waren schon seit einer Ewigkeit erloschen. Niemand war in den letzten Tagen gekommen, um neue Kerzen aufzustellen. Und vorallem war niemand gekommen, um ihnen Essen zu bringen. Die meisten waren mittlerweile in einer Art Dämmerzustand vor Schwäche.

Die Stille zwischen den kalten Steinwänden wurde nur manchmal von dem Geräusch eines knurrenden Magens unterbrochen oder dem seltenereren leisen Schluchzen von einer der Anwesenden. Der modrige Geruch der Gemäuer schien sich intensiviert zu haben, da niemand die Tür geöffnet hatte und der winzige Türspalt kaum für einen Luftaustausch sorgte. Überhaupt war es ziemlich stickig in ihren Räumen.

Emilia's wachsame Augen wanderten durch die Dunkelheit und im schwachen Schimmern des Lichts von der Türspalte, konnte sie ein paar Gesichter der anderen Mädchen erkennen. Die meisten schliefen, andere hatten ihre Gesichter verborgen und einige saßen einfach nur apathisch da und starrten in die Dunkelheit.

Sie alle hatten es aufgegeben zu schreien und um Hilfe zu rufen. Die wenigsten von ihnen konnten noch richtig weinen und die hilflosen Schluchzer, die nun erstickt aus ihren Kehlen kamen, waren ein Zeichen dafür, dass ihre Kraft abnahm und sie sie nicht länger unterdrücken konnten.

Mit zitternden und kraftlosen Händen tastete Emilia neben sich. Sie hatte die letzten Stunden mit dem Rücken an der Wand gelehnt, die Beine fest an ihren Körper gepresst und die Knie mit den Armen umschlungen. Mit der linken Hand fühlte sie die lockigen Haare von Helina und tastete vorsichtig nach deren Schulter.

„Helina...", flüsterte sie leise und rüttelte sie vorsichtig.

Als Antwort bekam sie nur die vertraute Stille. Ihre Freundin rührte sich nicht. Und das, obwohl Helina einen sehr leichten Schlaf hatte, so wie sie alle hier. Bei dem leisesten Geräusch schreckten sie alle hoch.

„Bitte Helina..." Erneut rüttelte sie die Schulter der anderen, diesmal etwas fester. „Bitte wach auf!", flüsterte sie in die Dunkelheit.

Doch wieder kam keinerlei Reaktion von ihrer Freundin und besorgt rutschte sie näher zu ihr und tastete nach dem Gesicht der anderen, um ihr leicht auf die Wangen zu klopfen. Als wieder keine Reaktion erfolgte, klopfte sie stärker. Dann tastete sie nach dem Puls am kühlen Arm von Helina und horchte gleichzeitig auf Atemgeräusche, doch alles, was sie wahrnehmen konnte, war die grausame Stille. Eine Stille, die sie jetzt mit der Gewissheit empfing, dass ihre Freundin tot war.

Und obwohl diese Erkenntnis sie wie ein schwarzes Tuch der Trauer umhüllte, hatte sie nicht mehr die Kraft, auch nur einen laut von sich zu geben. Vielleicht war sie auch zu abgestumpft. Helina war nicht die Einzige, die in dieser Kammer gestorben war. Nicht umsonst nannte man sie Grabkammer...


	2. Teil 2

**Denethor's Grabkammer - das Seelengrab**

Teil 2

Mit müden Schritten stieg Aragorn die Treppen zum kleinen Turm im obersten Stock des Palastes hinauf und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die kühle Steinwand. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug der frischen und kühlen Luft und trat dann an das kleine Fenster, um die weiße Stadt zu betrachten.

Sie war der Stolz des ganzen Landes gewesen, eine prächtige und wunderschöne Stadt, die jeden Menschen mit ihrer Architektur und Größe in vollkommene Entzückung versetzte. Doch der Krieg hatte seine zerstörerischen Spuren überall hinterlassen und mindestens die Hälfte der Stadt war während dem Kampf zerstört worden.

Die Aufräumarbeiten hatten schon begonnen, als er und seine Freunde noch vor dem schwarzen Tor für die Freiheit gekämpft hatten. Bei der gestrigen Krönungszeremonie und seiner Hochzeit waren zumindest der Platz vor dem Palast und der Hauptweg vom Palast hinunter zum Stadttor schon freigeräumt gewesen. Doch wenn er jetzt seine Blicke über die Stadt schweifen ließ, so erfasste ihn eine beängstigende Hilflosigkeit, denn das Ausmaß der Zerstörung war erschreckend.

Das Schlimmste war der Geruch den der Krieg hinterlassen hatte: die verbrannten Ruinen, die verbrannten Menschen und die Leichen, die man in diesen Massen noch gar nicht wegschaffen konnte...

Er seufzte leise und machte dann kehrt, um zu seiner Frau, seinen Freunden und seinen Beratern zurückzukehren. Innerhalb der letzten Tage hatte er soviele Entscheidungen treffen müssen, ohne sich mit der bisherigen gondorianischen Politik auszukennen. Deshalb hatte er sich vorgenommen, den heutigen Tage damit zu verbringen, das ehemalige Schreibzimmer Denethors zu durchsuchen und sämtliche Gesetze oder andere wichtige politische Dokumente zu lesen.

Mit schweren Schritten ging er die steile Wendeltreppe des Turms wieder hinunter und sah immer wieder aus den kleinen Fenstern, die an den Wänden eingebaut waren und einen herrlichen Blick auf die Stadt boten. Über die Berge trafen die ersten Strahlen der Sommersonne ein und tauchten Minas Tirith in ein sanftes goldenes Licht.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen ging Aragorn durch die Gänge und grüßte freundlich die vorbeieilenden Bediensteten. Noch war das alles neu und fremd für ihn, doch tief in seinem Herzen wusste er, dass er Gondor bald seine Heimat nennen würde. Auch die Angestellten des Palastes betrachteten ihn verstohlen mit purer Neugierde, die ihn innerlich amüsierte. Er wollte sich gar nicht erst ausmalen, welche Gerüchte sich unter dem Volk schon über ihn verbreitet hatten.

Plötzlich vernahm er leise Schritte hinter sich, die er sofort einem leichten Gang zuordnen konnte, die nur einer einzigen Person gehören konnten: Arwen. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich erwartungsvoll um, um seine lächelnde Frau gleich darauf in die Arme zu schließen.

Sie lachte leise und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Dann sah sie ihn liebevoll an. „Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht, mein Lieber. Wo hattest du dich denn versteckt? Noch kenne ich mich hier nicht so gut aus, aber wehe dir, wenn das besser wird, dann bist du nirgendwo mehr vor mir sicher.", scherzte sie.

Er grinste nur und machte eine abwertenden Handbewegung. „Ich habe nur die Stadt in der Morgensonne betrachtet. Von dem kleinen Turm im obersten Stockwerk hat man eine hervorragende Sicht auf sie."

Arwen blickte ihn nur zärtlich an und befreite sich nach einem Kuss aus seiner Umarmung, um sich dann bei ihm einzuhaken. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie den Gang hinunter und trafen wenig später im Thronsaal ein, wo es um diese frühe Uhrzeit schon geschäftig zuging. Überall hasteten Bedienstete und Bürger durch den Palast und jeder schien seinen Beitrag zum neuen Gondor leisten zu wollen. Auf einem kleinen Tisch am Fenster standen allerlei Präsente aus allen Teilen des Reiches für das Königspaar und auch die Bürger der Stadt hatten allerlei Geschenke und gute Wünsche an ihren neuen Herrscher gesandt.

Als Aragorn das alles erblickte, entfloh seinem Mund ein kleiner Seufzer. Die nächsten Tage würden äußerst arbeitsreich werden... und er hatte noch immer keinerlei Ahnung, wo genau er nun beginnen sollte.

Arwen hatte den kleinen Missfallen ihres Mannes bemerkt und strich ihm in einer kurzen Handbewegung beruhigend über den Oberarm. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, nickte sie ihm kaum merklich zu und schenkte ihm einen warmen und aufmunternden Blick, den er dankbar entgegennahm. Mit ihr, Arwen Abendstern, an seiner Seite konnte kommen was wolle.

Als mehrere Gelehrte, ehemalige Berater und Beamte von Denethor eintraten, begrüßte Aragorn sie herzlich und bat sie, sich an einen bereits vorbereiteten Tisch zu setzen. Während er an dem einen Tischende Platz nahm, setzte sich Arwen ihm gegenüber. Sie hatten bereits ausgemacht, dass sie ihn bei seiner Regierung soweit wie nur möglich unterstützen sollte. Und ihr Urteil war ihm überaus wichtig.

Nachdem sich alle gesetzte hatten und einige Dienstmädchen hastig ein paar Gläser und etwas zu trinken brachten, räusperte sich Aragorn, um die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit seiner Leute zu bekommen.

„Nun...", begann er, als sich alle Blicke erwartungsvoll auf ihn gerichtet hatten. „Wir haben einige Entscheidungen zu treffen und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, weiß ich gar nicht, wo genau ich beginnen soll. Am Wichtigsten ist zunächst die Versorgung der Bevölkerung. Da die Stadt teilweise zerstört wurde, fehlen uns Lebensmittel, um alle versorgen zu können. Ich möchte einige Wagen ausschicken lassen, um die Bauern in der Umgebung um ein paar Abgaben zu bitten. Im Gegenzug sollen sie Hilfe beim Aufbau ihrer Dörfer erhalten. Die Orks dürften hauptsächlich die Häuser und nicht die Felder der Bauern zerstört haben."

Die Berater nickten zustimmend und ein paar machten sich Notizen, um bald darauf ein paar Boten auszusenden. Sie schienen alle erleichtert zu sein, dass sich ihr neuer König zunächst einmal um sein Volk kümmern wollte.

„Und dann", fuhr Aragorn fort. „wollte ich fragen, ob Herr Denethor irgendwo ein Arbeitszimmer oder dergleichen gehabt hat, wo ich mir ein paar Informationen über die vergangenen politischen Entscheidungen holen kann."

Der Mann links von ihm nickte und signalisierte, dass er mehr wisse. Auf ein Nicken von Aragorn begann er zu sprechen. „Herr Denethor hatte im Ostflügel des Palastes ein Zimmer, in dem er alle wichtigen Dokumente aufbewahrt hat. Soweit mir bekannt ist, dürfte es noch immer verschlossen sein und unangetastet. Seit seinem Tode war niemand mehr da drinnen, denn allein Herr Denethor hatte den Schlüssel zu diesem Zimmer."

„Ist es möglich diesen Schlüssel zu bekommen?", fragte Aragorn nach.

Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß leider nicht, wo Herr Denethor ihn aufbewahrt hat. Und ich glaube, das weiß auch sonst keiner von uns."

Nachdenklich lehnte Aragorn sich zurück und fuhr sich nachdenklich durch den Bart. Dann blickte er noch einmal in die Runde. „Dann werden die Herren wohl verstehen, wenn ich die Tür aufbrechen lasse."

Die Anwesenden nickten und die meisten murmelten ein leises: „Wie Ihr wünscht, mein König." Es war erschreckend zu sehen, wie unterwürfig sie alle sich verhielten. Denn obwohl Aragorn ein angeborenes Recht auf den Thron hatte, so hatte er während seiner Jahre in Bruchtal viel über demokratische Ziele gelernt. Und niemand sollte sich fürchten, selbst wenn er seinem mächtigen König widersprach.

„War denn einer von euch schon einmal in dem Zimmer?"

Ein paar Anwesende tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus, doch alle schüttelten dann entschieden den Kopf. Etwas stutzig sah Aragorn sie an, beschloss aber, nicht näher auf ihr anfängliches Zögern einzugehen und erhob sich dann. Mit einer leichten Verbeugung entschuldigte er sich und bedeutete Arwen und zwei seiner Wachen mitzukommen.

Die seltsame Reaktion der anderen hatte ihn neugierig gemacht und er war äußerst gespannt auf dieses geheime Zimmer von Denethor. Erwartungsvoll und mit einer reichlichen Portion Energie schritt er eilig durch die Gänge in den Ostflügel. Die Wachen und Arwen folgten ihm eilig und schienen gleichermaßen erstaunt zu sein, über diesen eifrigen Tatendrang ihres neuen Herrschers.

Einer der beiden Soldaten zeigte Aragorn die Tür, die einsam und verlassen ganz am Ende eines Ganges lag. Wie vermutet war die Tür abgeschlossen und sie rüttelten zunächst an der Klinke, in der Hoffnung, dass die Scharniere alt und brüchig genug wären, um nachzugeben. Doch die Tür bewegte sich nicht ein Stück. Schon bald gaben sie auf und standen grübelnd davor.

„Herr, wir könnten versuchen sie aus den Angeln zu heben... aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das klappt. Der Spalt zwischen dem Boden und der Türkante ist zu gering, um ein dickes Brett unterzulegen.", meinte einer der Männer und der andere nickte bestätigend.

„Dann müssen wir wohl oder übel die Tür mit den Äxten zerschlagen. Geh und hol noch ein paar Männer, damit wir sie bald aufbekommen.", befahl Aragorn nach einer Minute der Bedenkzeit. „Zu dumm, dass außer Denethor niemand sonst den Schlüssel hatte. Ich frage mich, was er für Dokumente in diesem Raum aufbewahrte, die er sonst keinem anvertrauen wollte."

Arwen sah ihn für einen Augenblick besorgt an. Sie hätte nicht erklären können, wieso sie beunruhigt war, aber es war, als wäre ein leichter Schatten über ihre Seele gekrochen. Ohne den Grund zu verstehen, fröstelte sie es und für eine Sekunde schien alles eiskalt zu werden. Dann wurde alles wie zuvor. Verstohlen blickte sie sich um, doch Aragorn hatte ihre Veränderung bemerkt. Er starrte konzentriert auf die verschlossene Tür. „Was auch immer hinter der Tür ist, ich habe eine ungutes Gefühl.", erklärte sie ihm leise.

Er sah auf und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, konnte sie für einen winzigen Moment Zweifel in seinen Augen flackern sehen. „Ich auch.", gestand er.

Und wie automatisch sahen sie gleichzeitig wieder zur Tür. Doch bevor einer von ihnen noch etwas sagen konnte, kehrten die Soldaten mit der Verstärkung zurück und begannen ohne zu zögern, mit Äxten gegen die Tür zu schlagen.

Das Holz splitterte in kleinen Stücken ab und die dumpfen Schläge schienen zunächst keinerlei Erfolg zu haben. Doch dann gab die Tür ein krachendes Geräusch von sich und ein Loch entstand, wo die Axt zuletzt getroffen hatte. Die Wachen grinsten siegessicher und hieben nun mit verstärkter Kraft auf die Reste der Tür ein, die dem massiven Angriff nicht lange standhielt und mit einem lauten Knall in sich zerbrach und zu Boden fiel. Für einen Augenblick kehrte Stille ein, dann fingen die Männer an zu lachen und Aragorn holte tief Luft, um dann als erste den Raum zu betreten.

Der Raum war in ein schwaches Dämmerlicht getaucht, da die schweren Vorhänge fast vollständig zugezogen waren. Das erste was ihm auffiel, war ein grauenvoller Gestank, dessen Herkunft er nicht hätte beschreiben können. Sämtliche Möbel und sonstige Gegenstände lagen chaotisch und verstreut im Zimmer, fast schien es, als hätte es jemand verwüstet.

Hinter ihm waren die anderen eingetreten und sahen sich neugierig um. Auch Arwen sah mit einem verwunderten Blick auf das Chaos um sie herum und das unheilvolle Gefühl in ihr wurde erneut verstärkt. Mit mühevollen Schritten lief sie durch die Sachen am Boden zu den Fenstern und zog die Vorhänge auf.

Helles Sonnenlicht durchflutete nun den Raum und gab verstaubte Dokumente, Bücher und allerlei andere Dinge preis. Der Schreibtisch war voller Papierstapel, so dass man nicht einmal mehr die helle Tischplatte erkennen konnte. Die zwei Stühle lagen achtlos beiseite geworfen am Boden, zwischen weiteren Papieren, Geschirr, Kerzen und sonstigen Sachen.

Als Aragorn seinen Blick von den hellen Fenstern abwandte, blickte er auf eine Reihe von Gemälden an der Wand. Ordentlich aufgehängt hingen sie in einer Reihe dort und zeigten die vergangenen Truchsessen die über Gondor geherrscht hatten. Ihre Augen blickten stumpf und gleichzeitig bohrend auf ihn herunter und auch er fühlte, wie sich eine Beklommenheit in ihm breit machte.

„Was riecht denn hier so extrem?", fragte einer der Wachen und riss Aragorn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie alle sahen sich ratlos um. Nichts war zu erkennen, dass den üblen Gestank auch nur annähernd erklärt hätte. Da er jedoch auf dem Gang noch nicht zu riechen gewesen war, musste er aus diesem Zimmer kommen.

„Hier!", rief ein anderer aus und deutete auf die hinterste Ecke des Zimmers. Verwundert sahen sich die anderen an, doch als sie näher traten, erkannten auch sie die schwachen Umrisse einer Tür, die im Schatten der Vorhänge verborgen gewesen waren. Sie schien in den angrenzenden Berg zu führen.

Als Aragorn versuchte sie zu öffnen, musste er feststellen, dass auch sie verschlossen war. Wortlos gab er seinen Männern ein Zeichen, doch als diese mit den Äxten dagegen schlugen, erklang nur ein metallisches Geräusch und die Hände der Soldaten schmerzten von dem harten Wiederstand.

„Das schaffen wir nicht mit den Äxten. Das ist Stein!", rief einer von ihnen erstaunt aus. Eine Tür aus Stein hatten sie noch nicht oft gesehen, denn sie war schwierig herzustellen und kostete den meisten zuviel Geld und Zeit. Es bedurfte spezielle handwerkliche Fähigkeiten um so eine Tür herzustellen.

Mittlerweile war Aragorn von einer großen Neugierde erfasst worden. Je länger er sich in diesem Raum aufhielt, umso stärker wurde sein Verlangen, sämtliche Geheimnisse Denethors zu erfahren. Solch eine Tür musste ein Vermögen gekostet haben und das würde bedeuten, dass es hinter ihr ein Geheimnis gab, das niemand außer Denethor kennen sollte.

Er beschloss der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. „Wir suchen erstmal nach einem Schlüssel. Niemand hat gesagt, dass Denethor zwei Schlüssel hatte und das würde bedeuten, dass der eine hier irgendwo zu finden sein muss."

Eifrig machten sie sich auf die mühevolle Suche, den Schlüssel zu finden um endlich die verborgene Tür öffnen zu können. Denn sie alle wollten wissen, was es dahinter zu verbergen gab. Arwen sah sich aufmerksam im Raum um, bei dem ganzen Chaos musste es eine Stelle geben, an der der Schlüssel so versteckt worden war, dass man ihn jederzeit wiederfinden würde. Und schließlich fesselte ein kleines Holzkästchen im Regal neben der geheimen Tür ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Sie trat näher und öffnete rasch das Kästchen. Wie insgeheim vermutet, lag dort ein kleiner eiserner Schlüssel auf rotem Samt. „Ich vermute, ich habe ihn so eben gefunden.", sagte sie laut und erhielt unmittelbar die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden.

Aragorn nickte ihr zu und versuchte, seiner aufkommenden Nervosität Herr zu werden. „Dann gebührt dir wohl die Ehre, die Tür zu öffnen.", erklärte er und stellte sich neben sie.

Arwen steckte ohne zu Zögern den Schlüssel in das kaum sichtbare Schlüsselloch und wie erwartet, passte er perfekt hinein. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zögerte sie, dann drehte sie ihn um und die Tür öffnete sich lautlos.

Das erste, was ihnen auffiel, war der furchtbarste Gestank, den sie je gerochen hatten und keiner von ihnen, würde ihn je wieder vergessen können. Das nächste waren die Schemen einer abgemagerten Hand, die am Ende des Lichtbereiches am Boden lag und deren Arm in der stinkenden Dunkelheit verschwand.


End file.
